


The Art of Giving

by fulminata



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 07:55:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13162608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fulminata/pseuds/fulminata
Summary: What to get Kirihara for Christmas.Happy birthday, Luna!





	The Art of Giving

**Author's Note:**

  * For [argentumluna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/argentumluna/gifts).



After zipping up his coat, wrapping a scarf around his neck, and slipping on a thick pair of gloves, Yukimura felt ready to tackle the cold. He had already complained to Yanagi and Sanada that morning about the temperature (too cold to play tennis) and the weather (there's snow all over the courts), but both had been unwilling to agree. Sanada had told him to invest in a space heater while Yanagi suggested they take the opportunity to go shopping for Kirihara's Christmas gift. He opted for the latter.

Leaving his apartment, Yukimura pulled up the hood to block some of the frigid wind. He spotted Yanagi standing next to his car holding something, but from this far away he couldn't tell what it was.

"Hot cocoa," Yanagi said as Yukimura walked up to him.

"Thanks. Marshmallow?"

"Salted caramel."

"Even better." He slipped it out of Yanagi's hands and took a sip, revelling in the warmth coursing through him. "I'd like to avoid video games and tennis equipment," he said once they had gotten into the car and started for the nearest mall.

"Genichirou bought him a new tennis bag. Jackal and Bunta chipped in for a new racket. Masaharu and Hiroshi haven't divulged their plans as of this moment."

"Yeah, tennis equipment is definitely out."

"I briefly thought about a book," Yanagi said, merging onto the highway, "but we both know his attention span would only last if it were a game walkthrough guide."

Yukimura tried to hide a smile behind his cup of cocoa, but he couldn't help it and laughed. "A book, really? I mean, it's not as silly as the one year Sanada suggested giving him a rock."

"To be fair, it was another Sanada family rock."

"That's what makes it ridiculous."

"Touché."

\--

At the mall, Yukimura peeled off the coat and mentally cursed himself for wearing something so thick. The amount of people milling about had raised the temperature at least five degrees. This is why he preferred online shopping. Plenty of pictures, not as many people, the lack of needing to determine appropriate outerwear.

"I think Akaya would appreciate something for his dog."

Yukimura shook his head. "Gifts for _him_ , remember?" Besides, Kirihara spoiled that dog rotten. They didn't need to contribute.

"Perhaps as a bonus gift. The picture of him in the reindeer antlers he sent a few days ago was rather cute."

"All pets wearing reindeer antlers are cute," Yukimura reasoned. Though, his little sister had thought the image was "the most adorable thing ever" and he couldn't tell if she was talking about the dog, Kirihara, or both.

"His letter to Santa requested the following: tennis stuff, a pair of Nike Court Ballistec shoes like Rafael Nadal's, a new hoodie with the thing that holds headphones, a Babolat racket like fukubuchou's but not fukubuchou's because he needs that racket to play, 3 matches against fukubuchou, a match against buchou, sake KitKats, the big Snorlax pillow chair thing, and a really good gaming headset so Zaizen will stop saying he can't hear me when we're playing games."

"Please tell me that was directly from the letter and not you very accurately embodying Akaya."

"From the letter, I assure you. I can send a copy, if you'd like."

Yukimura was still of the impression that they needed to nip the whole Santa business in the bud, but he supposed one more year wouldn't hurt anything. "So, 'tennis stuff' and the racket are taken care of. I'm not getting him shoes or a hoodie; his parents can do that--"

"It has been mentioned a number of times that you and Genichirou act as though you are his--"

"Shut it. Anyway... I could tell Sanada he had to play Akaya, but that should be from him."

"Are you going to play him?"

"Has he earned it?"

Yanagi considered it as they walked into an electronics shop to look at the headset Kirihara had asked for. "He's improved considerably. His win record is consistent with what Rikkai strives for. All things considered, I would say he has earned more than one match with you."

"How many?"

"At least the same number he has requested from Genichirou. You can't possibly be concerned that he'll be a challenge to you."

"Not in the slightest. I'm more worried with how he'll take the loss or, if I follow your idea, the losses," Yukimura admitted. "He's still impressionable and easily distraught when things don't go his way. Even if he already knows he'll lose, that won't change how he reacts."

Yanagi picked up a pair of headphones that claimed to be the best in PC gaming today. The specs didn't seem to match up with that claim so he set them back down. "Shiraishi's assistance in that has been beneficial. I don't think it would be as bad as you fear."

"You can feel the situation out and let me know. I'd like a backup present just in case."

\--

Twenty-two thousand yen later, Yanagi was holding a bag filled with a Sennheiser GAME ONE headset in black and red.

"You do realize that takes away from tennis, right?"

"It's good to have hobbies outside of the sport, Seiichi. Genichirou has kendo, Bunta has baking, you have gardening and painting, et cetera. This isn't any different."

Yukimura rolled his eyes. "I suppose I'll get him the KitKats. If I end up giving him a match or two, the candy won't matter."

"They'll be forgotten about, as will most other gifts."

"I figured as much which makes it easy."

"And if you don't give him a match?"

"...Where's the nearest pet store?"


End file.
